Season 5
Overview In the fifth season, Alexis is exonerated and her secret daughter Amanda Bedford (Catherine Oxenberg) comes to Denver and discovers that Blake is her father. Steven has married Claudia but leaves her for a man and Claudia starts an affair with Adam. The mariage of Blake and Krystle is in crisis after the birth of their daughter Krystina, Dominique struggles to be accepted as a Carrington and loses her husband Brady Lloyd (Billy Dee Williams) in the process, and Sammy Jo discovers she is the heiress to a huge fortune. At the end of the season, an amnesiac Fallon, now portrayed by actress Emma Samms, reappears while the rest of the family go to Europe for the wedding of Amanda and Prince Michael of Moldavia (Michael Praed). The royal wedding is interrupted by terrorists during a military coup in Moldavia, riddling the chapel with bullets and leaving all of the major characters lying seemingly lifeless. It became the most talked-about episode of any TV series during the calendar year of 1985, with a viewership of 60 million. During the season, the series attracted controversy when Rock Hudson's real-life HIV-positive status was revealed after a romantic storyline between his character Daniel Reece and Evans' Krystle. Hudson's scenes required him to kiss Evans and, as news that he had contracted AIDS broke, there was speculation Evans would be at risk. Driven by the new head writer and producer Camille Marchetta, who had devised the wildly-successful "Who Shot J.R.?" scenario on Dallas five years earlier, Dynasty hit #1 that year. Episode guide written by Paul Siciliano (long summaries) and Stian Presthus (short summaries). Episodes Starring Main Cast * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington * Linda Evans as Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley (4 episodes) * John James as Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood as Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson as Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman as Steven Carrington * Michael Nader as Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg as Amanda Carrington (23 episodes) * Michael Praed as Michael of Moldavia (10 episodes) * Emma Samms as Fallon Carrington (2 episodes) * Heather Locklear as Sammy Jo Reece (6 episodes) * Billy Dee Williams as Brady Lloyd (5 episodes) * Diahann Carroll as Dominique Deveraux (22 episodes) * Joan Collins as Alexis Colby Special Guest Stars * Ali MacGraw as Lady Ashley Mitchell (14 episodes) * Rock Hudson as Daniel Reece (9 episodes) Recurring Cast * Virginia Hawkins as Jeanette Robbins (8 episodes) * Betty Harford as Hilda Gunnerson (4 episodes) * William Beckley as Gerard (20 episodes) * Timothy McNutt as LB Colby #1 (8 episodes) * Richard Hatch as Dean Caldwell (5 episodes) * Susan Scannell as Nicole Simpson (14 episodes) * Billy Campbell as Luke Fuller (19 episodes) * Peggy Walton-Walker as Barbara (6 episodes) * George DiCenzo as Charles Dalton (10 episodes) * Matthew Lawrence as Danny Carrington #1 (3 episodes) * Jim Ishida as Lin (9 episodes) * Jameson Sampley as Danny Carrington #2 (5 episodes) * Ashley Mutrux as LB Colby #2 (3 episodes) * Joel Fabiani as King Galen of Moldavia (3 episodes) * Carl Strano as Yuri (3 episodes) Guest Star * Janet Brandt as Mrs Gordon (2 episodes) * Peter Mark Richman as Andrew Laird (1 episode) * Clive Revill as Warren Ballard (2 episodes) * Kevin McCarthy as Billy Waite (2 episodes) * Sally Kemp as Marcia (1 episode) * Basil Hoffman as Judge Drew Mayfield (2 episodes) * Jeff Pomerantz as Michael Cunningham (2 episodes) * Brynja McGrady as Amy (2 episodes) * Paul Burke as Neal McVane (1 episode) * Bradford Dillman as Hal Lombard (2 episodes) * Juliet Mills as Rosalind Bedford (2 episodes) * John Saxon as Rashid Ahmed (1 episode) * James Sutorius as Gordon Wales (1 episode) * Harry Andrews as Thomas 'Tom' Fitzsimmons Carrington (1 episode) * Hank Brandt as Morgan Hess (1 episode) * Kerry Armstrong as Elena, duchess of Branagh (2 episodes) Gallery 98800479.jpg 98800453.jpg 98800459.jpg 98801519.jpg 98801428.jpg 98801433.jpg 98853714.jpg 98855294.jpg 98855060.jpg 98855129.jpg 98855023.jpg 98855270.jpg 98895115.jpg 98855002.jpg 98854953.jpg 98895092.jpg 98895152.jpg 98895338.jpg 98895494.jpg 98895025.jpg 98895049.jpg 98895035.jpg 98894924.jpg 98894869.jpg Tumblr_nmnhbwoV3u1sj4u2so1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oc8qo3l8Jg1sk1oo7o1_1280.jpg|photo shoot for a 1985 issue of Star 98894573.jpg 98894591.jpg Category:Dynasty